1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an ophthalmologic apparatus having a slidable bed horizontally and vertically slidable to observe, measure and photograph an eye to be examined.
2. Related Background Art
In an ophthamologic apparatus according to the prior art, a slidable bed carrying thereon an image pickup unit for picking up the image of and measuring and eye to be examined is horizontally slid on an immovable base and this image pickup unit is vertically moved to thereby effect the alignment of the eye to be examined and the image pickup and measurement of the eye to be examined are effected by the image pickup unit. When in such an apparatus, the details of the picked-up image are to be observed, a switch for inputting, vertically and horizontally provided discretely from a switch used for measurement, etc., is operated when an image stored in a frame memory is displayed on a monitor, and further a region to be observed in detail on an enlarged scale is displayed on the monitor.
Such an apparatus, however, suffers from the disadvantage that the construction of the switches is complicated and the operation thereof is cumbersome to an examiner.